Before He Cheats
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Au. Él la había engañado, así que ella tenía que darle una lección para que la próxima vez, él lo piense bien antes de volver a engañar. Basado en la canción de Carrie Underwood 'Before He Cheats'. Pobre Volvo, él no tenía la culpa. Os.


**Historia: **Pebels.

**Personajes:** Stephenie Meyer.

**Canción recomendada:** «Before He Cheats» Carrie Underwood.

* * *

**«****Bef****ore He Cheats****»**

«_Maybe next time he'll think_

_before he cheats_.»

-Emmett.

-¿Si?

-¿Me prestas tu Louisville slugger **(*)**?

Despegó los ojos del partido de fútbol americano que en aquel momento veía para voltear el rostro ceñudo hacia mí.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? – preguntó confundido.

-Sólo… jugar. – y le sonreí. Con la misma sonrisa que le daba de pequeña cada vez que necesitaba conseguir algo, aún sabiendo que estaba mal.

-Está arriba.

-¡Gracias! – grité subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos para tomar el bate a los pies de la cama y volver corriendo abajo.

-¿Qué harás con él, Bella?

-Nada.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me pediste las canicas cuando tenías 8 años y Mike Newton acabó con un esguince cervical?

-Uhumm… si.

-También me dijiste que no harías nada con ellas cuando te pregunté.

-Ese idiota era un pervertido y lo sabías.

-Hermana, a los 10 años yo también era un pervertido. De alguna forma teníamos que experimentar cosas nuevas.

-¿Puedo irme o me darás la charla completa?

-¿Apurada, eh?

-Hmm, Alice y Rose me están esperando y… ¡ya me voy!

-¡No hagas ninguna estupidez que me cueste dinero!

Pero yo no podía prometer eso, dije con una sonrisa apretando el mango del bate.

Cuando llegué al edificio Cutville de la calle quinta, aparqué mi monovolumen dos cuadras después y me bajé del auto tarareando la canción que antes sonaba en mi estéreo.

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan. ¿Viene a visitar al señor Whitlock y la señorita Brandon?

-No. Vengo a entregarle estas llaves a Edward Cullen. – le mostré un llavero con una 'V' plateada –Y su bate. Él está en el 38C.

-¿El departa…?

-De Tanya Denali, si.

-Si, por supuesto. La señorita Denali, ¿desea que le avise su llegada o…?

-No, no se preocupe. Ellos me están esperando.

-Adelante, por favor.

-Gracias.

Y le sonreí mientras él pulsaba el botón de las puertas del ascensor cerrándolas. Había llegado al tercer piso cuando apreté el "-1" y segundos después las puertas volvieron a abrirse dejándome en el subterráneo del edificio.

No es como si el estacionamiento fuera pequeño, pero no estaba lleno y cada departamento tenía dos plazas asignadas, lo que hacía esto mucho más fácil aún.

Más allá, casi al fondo, rodeado por plazas vacías como esperando por mí, estaba el Volvo plateado. _Su _volvo plateado. Su jodido volvo plateado.

Quité la alarma con el llavero y suspiré dejando mi cabeza vagar por pensamientos coherentes. Esto no estaba bien. Absolutamente nada de bien.

Digo, ¿qué me pasaba? Yo no era una persona violenta, ni siquiera vengativa o rencorosa. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo! ¿Qué iba a pensar Emmett? ¿O Renné? ¿O Charlie? ¡Mierda, Charlie! Le daría un ataque.

Pero entonces lo recordé. Probablemente él le estaría quitando la ropa en este momento. Probablemente le estaría besando todos los lugares que me besó a mí, tirándola sobre el sofá demasiado caliente como para llegar a la habitación. Probablemente le está diciendo todo aquello que me dijo a mí prometiéndole el cielo y las estrellas. Probablemente le está sonriendo de medio lado mientras la quita el sujetador y le dice que es hermosa.

Lo más seguro es que la esté cogiendo contra la pared, la encimera, o el baño, o simplemente el suelo, diciendo que cualquier lugar es el adecuado si está con ella. Probablemente ya se habrá cansado de ella y estará pensando en la siguiente chica para hacerla sentir como una puta. Sin decirles siquiera que el bastardo tiene novia. ¡De dos años y medio! Sin siquiera molestarse en pensar en ella –la tonta Bella- que es la que solía quedarse en casa preocupada porque él fuera a visitar a Jasper de madrugada. Sin saber que él iba y se jodía a 'Jasper' para llegar a casa y jodérsela a ella.

Las llaves se me resbalaron de las manos cuando intenté enjugarme las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro, pero al agacharme a recogerlas, ellas brillaron bajo la luz y una sonrisa se deslizó por mis labios.

* * *

-¿No los encontró?

Volteé hacia el conserje del edificio y le dediqué la sonrisa más alegre y sincera que había dado en mucho tiempo.

-No. Golpeé pero no abrieron. Seguramente estaban _ocupados_, si sabe a lo que me refiero. – le guiñé un ojo.

-Si desea yo puedo entregarle las llaves y el bate al señor Cullen cuando baje.

-¿Lo haría, de verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Puse las llaves del Volvo sobre el mesón pero me quedé con el bate en la mano.

-Creo que lo tomaré prestado por un tiempo más.

-Como guste.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Hasta luego.

-Adiós, señorita.

_Adiós…

* * *

_

-¿Por qué vienes sonriendo?

-Estoy feliz, ¿no puedo estar feliz?

-No me digas, ¿te llamó Edward?

Me senté junto a él y le besé la mejilla mientras reía.

-Nop. Algo mucho mejor.

-Bella, ¿qué hiciste?

-Nada, hermanito. Por cierto, gracias por prestarme tu bate.

-Sé que haz hecho algo malo, pero no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

-Créeme, no quieres.

-Mierda, Isabella. ¡¿Hasta cuando….?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar furiosamente.

-Tranquilízate – dije poniéndome de pie. –Si algo ocurre, yo me haré cargo.

Entonces descolgué el auricular de la cocina y susurré suavemente 'Aló' cuando del otro lado se oyó un rugido alarmante y cristales romperse.

-_¡Qué mierda le haz hecho a mi auto!_

-¿A tu auto? No sé de qué hablas.

Bueno, podía ser que dejara recorrer la punta de las llaves de lado a lado del carro casualmente dejando un bonito rayón en la pintura plateada. Puede que se me cayera la Louisville slugger de Emmett sobre los faros delanteros y traseros –además del parabrisas, claro- y una navaja poseyera mi mano tajando la palabra 'imbécil' en cada asiento de cuero negro. También podía ser que la misma navaja le hiciera unos bonitos agujeros a las cuatro llantas. ¿Y eso que estaba en mi bolso ahora era el espejo retrovisor? Si, podía ser.

-_¡¿Puedo saber que jodidas ideas estaban pasando por tu cabeza cuando decidiste hacer eso?_

-¿Dónde estás? – Pregunté pintando mis uñas despreocupadamente. Emmett se asomó por la puerta.

-_¿Dónde estoy? ¡En casa de Jasper! Mira_ – suspiró -_, más te vale tener una buena excusa porque…_

-¿En casa de Jasper?

-_Tú estuviste aquí, sabes que éste es el edificio de Jasper. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando estas cosas?_

-¿Sabes, cariño? El otro día cuando fui a ver a Jasper conocí a su vecina. No sabía que tenía una.

-_¡Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto! ¡Estás loca, Isabella! ¡Loca!_

-Su nombre es Tanya Denali. Pelirroja, bonita, simpática. Usa lápiz labial carmín.

-_Bella… _

-Aunque, claro. Tú ya debes saberlo. – Emmett cuadró los hombros desde el rellano y entrecerró sus ojos como un lince. Yo le negué con la cabeza explicándole con gestos que hablaría con él más tarde. Aún así se quedó en el umbral. –También conocí a Lauren y Jessica. Todas muy lindas, tienes un excelente gusto. Te felicito.

-_Yo…_

-Quizá la próxima vez lo pienses mejor antes de engañar. – y corté.

Pasé por el lado de mi hermano y me senté en el sofá adueñándome del control remoto sintonizando alguna película de comedia. No estaba para romance por hoy.

-¿Quiero preguntar?

-No, Emmett. No quieres.

-¿Destruiste su auto?

-Tenía que dolerle.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Lo habrías golpeado. ¿Y qué? Se habría sanado en un par de días y todo olvidado. En cambio, esto jamás lo superará.

-No sabía que tenías una vena macabra.

-No la tengo.

-¿Entonces…?

-Supongo que le hice un favor a la siguiente. – Me encogí de hombros y suspiré – Como dije antes: Quizás la próxima vez lo piense antes de engañar.

* * *

**(*) Louisville Slugger: Es una marca de bates de baseball (también de derivados de él como el Fastpitch y el Slowpitch -softball-). Los hacen con distintos colores, diseños y material. Pongan Louisville slugger en Google y les aparecerá la página principal por si desean ver otros aparte del que yo puse.

* * *

**

En mi perfil, específicamente la sección de _"Thing's of Fic's"_ van a encontrar el bate que usa Bella, el auto de Edward y un link para la descarga de la canción de este fic en caso de que la deseen.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno. Esto está por completo inspirado en la canción "Before He Cheats – Carrie Underwood". Comienzo a creer que la he escuchado demasiado y me ha lavado el cerebro._

_Pero creo que a veces dejar de ver a Edward como el Señor Perfección es bueno. Nos pone un poquito los pies en la tierra. Después de todo, Edward Cullen no existe y los hombres reales no son perfectos. Así que tenemos que leer este tipo de cosas para saber qué hacer en esta situación. XD_

_Sweet Kisse's, Pebels._

_PD: Si yo fuera Bella, en esa situación, habría hecho lo mismo. Quizá peor. Se lo mando a robar o algo. Jajajajajaja…_


End file.
